


And Then

by pieceofshir



Series: Pure Fluff [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: It’s THEIR day, M/M, Superiornatural Secret Satan, Valentine’s Day 2021, wedding day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: Cen, I got you for Secret Satan!I originally had something else planned (A whole alternate ending for S5 involving only one bed) and I might post that eventually and gift it to you just as a fun thing, but then I happened to exist on Twitter in February of 2021, and, well... it wouldn’t be Valentine’s Day without a DeanCas wedding fic. Still, I hope you enjoy reading it, because I enjoyed writing it, and I very much enjoy being your friend.-PieceOfShir
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Pure Fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072676
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	And Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speedfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedfanfic/gifts).



Barely an hour until the wedding.  
And then Sam appeared in the doorway, eyes searching frantically until they landed on Castiel. "It's Dean." He said.  
Cas nodded, taking a step back from Eileen and Jack, the former of who was still holding his tie, and the latter was inspecting the rings. "Where is he?" He demanded, already pushing past Sam into the long hallway. Sam followed closely behind, with Eileen and Jack at his side. "Second floor. Bathroom." Cas nodded again, already turning the corner and leaving his two friends on the first floor. A few people smiled when they saw him, and he tried to match their polite expressions, but his mind was focused solely on finding Dean.  
He reached the bathroom, hesitating with his hand hovering just shy of knocking. "Dean?" He called out, thankful there was no one else around. He trusted his family to keep it that way. "Honey?"  
Barely an hour until the wedding.  
And then he heard a muffled curse, and could picture Dean sitting with his back against the door, staring off into nothing the way he did when life became too much. "Hey, Bee." Dean sighed. Cas sat down, wincing at the ache in his very human knees. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked gently. Dean huffed a small laugh. "I'm fine, Cas."  
"Oh, my mistake." Cas scoffed, "You've locked yourself in a bathroom barely an hour before our wedding, but of course. You're fine." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot."  
"I don't think-" Dean protested, but cut himself off with a sigh. "It's stupid. I'm stupid."  
Cas slid his hand under the gap of the door, just to be even the slightest bit closer. "Don't talk about yourself like that. If it's bothering you, it isn't stupid." He winced as he heard a thud that could only be Dean hitting his head against the door. "I've locked myself in a bathroom barely an hour before our wedding." Dean repeated.  
And then Cas hesitated. "Is it… Is it me?" He asked quietly. "God, Bee- Cas, no!" Cas’ shoulders sagged in relief. "If there's one thing in this world I'm sure of, it's you." Cas waited patiently, and was rewarded when he heard Dean sigh. “It’s just, if we do this… it’ll be forever. ‘Till death do us part and all that.”  
“And even after.” Cas promised without hesitation. He smiled when Dean chuckled weakly through the door. “And even after.” He repeated. “No more leaving.” Cas sat up sharply. “Is that what this is about? You think I’m going to leave you?” Not for the first time, Cas wished he had even an ounce of his grace left, so he could get to Dean, and then take them both somewhere very far away. Dean mumbled something he couldn’t quite make out. “What was that?”  
Barely half an hour until the wedding.  
And then Dean cried out, “You always leave! Every time. And why not? I’ve never given you any real reason to stay.” Cas pushed himself up. “Dean, open this door.” He all but growled. “Now.” Something in his tone left no room for argument, and Dean didn't even comment about bad luck as he slowly shuffled to his feet, slowly unlocking the door and opening it.  
Any anger Cas was feeling dissipated at the sight of Dean in his tuxedo. Despite the tears brimming in his eyes, the same bright green as his tie, he was still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
Barely half an hour until the wedding.  
And then Cas wordlessly opened his arms, and Dean fell into them, clutching tightly. "I need you to hear me when I say this." Cas angled Dean's chin so their eyes locked. "I will never leave you, do you understand? I don't care what happens. You are my future, and we're in this forever." He pressed a kiss to Dean's hairline. "Save some for our vows, angel." Dean muttered, mouth quirking up in a smile when Cas rolled his eyes. "Dean." Cas grew serious, "Do you not want to do this? I mean-" he held up a hand before Dean could protest, "This whole wedding thing. We can just bail, go to the nearest courthouse, and maybe meet everyone at the Roadhouse for the party?” Dean shook his head. “No, no.” He took a deep breath, “I want to do this. Here, with everyone we love, and you, and… I want this.” He took Cas’ face in his hands. “I want you, Bee.” Cas chuckled, going slightly cross eyed as Dean pressed a kiss to his nose. “I want you, too.” Cas, whispered. “So, are you ready?” Before Dean could open his mouth to respond, Cas spotted Charlie out of the corner of his eye. “You guys!” They both turned to see her storming over, “You can’t see each other before the wedding! It’s bad luck!”  
Barely fifteen minutes until the wedding.  
And then Dean shot Cas a sarcastic smile. “Oh, no.” Dean said drily, “Bad luck. Cas, we’ve never had bad luck before.”  
“Whatever will we do?” Cas asked, rolling his eyes. Charlie grabbed Dean by the arm, tugging forcefully. “You’ll see each other in half an hour, alright? Cas, Jack is on his way up. Dean, with me.” Dean laughed brightly as Charlie dragged him away. “I’ll be the one at the end of the aisle!” Dean called out. Cas smiled as he disappeared around a corner. “See you then, Honey.”  
“Castiel.” Cas turned to Jack, who was fiddling nervously with the ring box he’d been entrusted with. “Are you okay?” Cas nodded, sparing one last glance behind him before following Jack down the opposite stairwell. “I’m okay,” Jack looked over his shoulder as he led them down the stairs and back into the room where Eileen had draped his tie over the mirror. “Are you nervous?” Jack asked as Cas draped the blue tie around his neck. “Not at all.” Cas replied easily.  
“Is Dean nervous?”  
Barely fifteen minutes until the wedding.  
And then Cas hesitated. “I…” He took a seat, “Not about this. Dean and I, we’ve been building up to this for a very long time. Since we met, I think, or maybe even earlier. Long before you were born.”  
“How did you know he was the one?” Jack was looking at him with wide eyes, and not for the first time, Cas was reminded that their son was barely four. “The moment I knew for sure, I was… sick, let’s say, and Dean… he wouldn’t give up on me. ‘I’d rather have you.’ He’d told me, ‘Cursed or not.’” He smiled softly at the memory. “And I just… I knew. He loved me. And of course, I’ve loved him since I rebuilt him in hell, so.” Jack nodded, and the two sat in silence for a few minutes, until a soft knock on the door caused them both to look over. “You ready?” Sam asked, one hand around Eileen’s waist. The two nodded, and the next thing Cas knew, he was standing before two big doors, his son at his side, and his future just in front of him. “You ready?” Cas nodded without hesitation. “Alright, then.”  
Barely a minute until the wedding.  
And then the doors opened.  
And then green met blue.  
And then they smiled.  
And then they kissed.  
And then they partied like there was no tomorrow.  
And then they went home together.  
And then-  
And then-  
And then-  
And then they lived happily ever after.


End file.
